The gods Games
by LKB-god-of-turkeys
Summary: Let the fighting begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so i decided to do one of these stories,**

**the camps;**

**1, Camp Jupiter ****2, Camp Half Blood ****3, Camp ****Odin (Norse demigods) ****4, camp scarab (Egyptian demigods) ****5, camp Dagda (Celtic demigods)**

**6, camp ****Kishijoten** (Japanese demigods) **7, Camp Ch'in-Shu-Pao (Chinese demigods) ****8, Camp Quetzalcoatl (Aztec demigods) ****9, camp Kukulcan (Mayan demigods)**

**10, camp Rama (Hindu demigods) ****11, camp kronos (demi titans) ****12, camp agloolik (Inuit demigods)**

so, submit a character, please fill in the form below, choose a god from a mythology, sorry i ran out of mythologies and had to resort to titans.

they will face monsters from each mythology. different minor gods or beasts will be mentors.

**the more detailed, the more likely they will be chosen. PM or review me.**

**if you want to be a mentor, fill out the form but not the ones that are about the arena, like 'can i kill them', and please state clearly,**

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

District/camp:

Mortal Parent:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Weapon :

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

can i kill them:

Alliances:

Token in the Games:

Strategy in the Arena:

Outfit for the Opening Parade:

Reaction to the Reaping:

Motto/catchphrase:

demigods powers:

If you could pick any arena for the Games, what would you pick?

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**I will keep posting the characters onto this chart, once it is full, you can stop sending in characters, i have lots of Greek and Roman, so how about some other mythologies**** and some male tributes please :)**

1. Camp half-blood - mentor- **Jayna Alexia Moon + Chiron**

girl-

Boy-

2. Camp Jupiter- mentors-

girl-

Boy-

3. Camp Odin - mentors-

girl-

Boy-

Scarab- mentors-

girl- **Cleopia Burns**

Boy- **Ignatius Anderson**

5. Camp Dagda - mentors-

girl-

Boy-

6. Camp Kishijoten - mentors

girl- **Takahashi Hinata**

Boy-

7. Camp Ch'in-Shu-Pao - mentors

girl-

Boy-

8. Camp Quetzalcoatl- mentors-

girl-

Boy-

9. camp Kukulcan- mentors-

girl- **Ember Palo**

Boy-

10. Camp Rama - mentors

girl- **  
**

Boy-

11. Camp Kronos - mentors

girl-** Tabitha Caldenert**

Boy- **Daniel Yarlett**

12. Camp Agloolik - mentors-

Girl- **Ziana Elliot**

Boy-


	3. Chapter 3- the reaping of cleo

**I still need lots of character and mentors, but no more Greek if you can help it, or Roman, your character has more chance of being picked, if it not Greek or roman, and i have both Titans. so some other mythologies please,**

Cleo,

I gazed around camp scarab, watching the sun set, thinking that I may as well enjoy it, for it could well be the last sunset I'll ever see,

"Cleo, c'mere!" My brother Alfred, called.

"Coming Alfie!" I replied, walking over.

"You had better be there, for the pre reaping feast, else Sadie will be after you, you wouldn't want that, after last time now, would you now?

"No, Alfie, I wouldn't want that," I muttered meekly.

"Good, lets go," He commanded, We set off towards the dining hall.

I was remembering the last time I had gotten on Sadie's bad side, it hadn't been pretty, all because I was twenty minutes late. We reached the dining hall, just as the second, gong sounded. Sadie and Carter stood up and said a speech, about the fact that war games were cancelled tonight. There was a huge groan from the crowd, I wasn't to bothered though, as I didn't really enjoy them. After dinner, we were dismissed and told to go and prepare for the reaping tomorrow and to be at the pyramids at 9 o clock.

"Night," I called to Alfie,

"Yeah," He replied..

I was really nervous for the reaping tomorrow, but I was trying my hardest not to show it, I could not look weak, I remembered last years reaping, my friend, a daughter of Thoth, had been picked, she had been a year older than be, thirteen at the time, and she had been killed in the blood bath on the first day, she had been one of the fist to die, I was thirteen now.

"You ok, Cleo," my half sister Elspeth asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine, You?" I replied tiredly.

"I'm ok, I'm nervous and all, but ok," She sighed, "Night Cleo,"

"Night Elspie," I murmured.

It took me a while to get to sleep, and when I did I had horrible dreams, I saw visions of people I didn't know, getting ripped apart by some strange monsters, and getting stabbed in the heart, by unknown enemies, and I saw a wolf like creature running out of a burning forest. Then I woke up, gasping for breath.

"Welcome to the 80th annual gods games, the reaping of district 4!" Walt stone, Shouted. We were all seated on the steps cut into the huge pyramid "Now for the reaping, gentlemen first " He put his hand into the golden bowl, and he drew out a slip. I realised then that I was trembling, praying to my mother for Alfie's safety. He unfolded the slip, and read the name. "Ignatius Anderson, son of Amun," I sighed with relief, Alfie was safe, "and Cleopia Burns, daughter of Ma'at," Wait, what, me. Hands shoved me forward, pushing me up onto the stage, I had to shake hands with Ignatius son of Amun, then we were taken, backstage and had to wait while we said goodbye to our friends and family. Alfie was first, My dear brother on the mortal side of the family, I hugged fiercely him and we said goodbye, Elspeth was next, she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a thin Piece of leather, with small feathers engraved onto it,

"wear this in the games," she had pleaded, "braid it into your hair,"

I had agreed, The next thing I knew, two men had arrived to escort me to the tribute train. Basically they were escorting me to my death.


	4. Chapter 4- the reaping of Takahashi

**i have just realized, that this story is going to mega long,so i will only do one reaping per camp, sorry, but then it would be 24 chapters long, and i wouldn't even have started the games. So keep sending in characters, the syoc will be open till i start the games,((but please no more Greeks or Romans,)) which will be about 10 chapters from now. i will probably only have one training and one reaping pov. please enjoy, review.**

**lkb-god-of-turkeys**

Takahashi,

I prowled around the forest, My white fur, standing out against the dark shadows of the trees. I lowered myself into a crouch, bending down, then I sprung up, releasing my self up into the air, almost flying. The sun reflected off my snowy white coat, my red/yellow eyes glistening in the sun light. Being a child of the sun goddess really did have its advantages, wolf form for example, I could transform into a representation of my mothers wolf, allowing me to go prowling around woods unnoticed, well except for the fact that my fur was white, unlike the other wolves, whose fur was grey. Fire breathing, was the other advantage, an excellent weapon, and light manipulation. I was one of the only children of the sun god, I was the only daughter. But despite being the only daughter of Amaterasu, I was not a complete loner, I had other friends, I was not the most popular person at camp, but I had friends. I often came out here in the woods when I was slightly frightened, or nervous, for no-one could see me, for I was always trying my hardest not to show any emotions to people didn't really trust. I decided to head back to my cabin to get ready for the pre reaping feast. I was ready just in time, because by the time I got changed, the gong had sounded. I headed down to the dining area.

"Hi Takahashi!" My friend Miranda called.

"Hi Miranda," I called back. Miranda was a daughter of Nai-no-Kam the god of earthquakes.

I walked over to sit beside her, it didn't matter who your godly parent was, you could sit wherever you wanted, with whoever you wanted.

"Are you nervous for the reaping?" She asked me.

"Me, nervous, no chance," I replied scornfully.

She gave me a funny look.

"You know, its ok to be nervous, you're always so unemotional" she muttered.

"Yeah, I know that, and I am not nervous," I snapped,

"Sorry, I was only asking," She replied, hurt.

After the leaders had given their speech, we were sent back to our cabins or to do what ever we wanted, as long as we were back in our cabins before our curfew.

"Welcome to the annual 80th gods games, welcome to the reaping of district 6," Armour Johnston a son of Bast, the cat goddess, called. "We will now announce the names of the tributes, ladies first,"

I wondered who it would be, I didn't matter though

"Ellie Macbeth," There was silence,

Ellie was a popular girl, she was very vain, but not a good fighter, she didn't stand a chance, she cared more about looks than fighting. I didn't like her. Here was my chance, to prove myself to my father, he was very strict, and was always pushing me. I drew my kunai knife, and glanced down at my name engraved onto the side of it.

Armour Johnston was holding the slip of paper with Elllie's name on it, high up in the air, showing it round to people, showing it off. I was near the front, as it was only my second reaping, cause I was only thirteen, Now was my chance. I looked at my name one more time. Then I threw my kunai high up into the air, it whirled forward, and it sliced Ellie's slip of paper in half. With surprising reflexes, Armour Johnston snatched it out of the air, he glanced down at my name engraved on it,

"Well, I guess we have a volunteer!"


	5. Chapter 5- the reaping of ember

**sorry for the short crappy chapter, i had writers block, and lots of homework so i couldn't update sooner. enjoy.**

Ember,

Seriously? That was all I thought when I saw it, I mean really? Who in their right mind would have dared to do that? My Pegasus Logi, which by the way means flame in Icelandic. He is a truly magnificent beast. A bright red, pretty much the same colour as my hair. He was literally a flame Pegasus, the edges of wings and made were always on fire. He was a gift from my father. Itzamna the god of fire. Anyway, the idiots had gone and braided his mane. I mean SERIOUSLY. Who would be stupid enough. Balls of Fire burned in my hands, I saw red, my disbelief giving way to anger. I would kill them, I really would!

"Ember, Ember, Ember Palo, get over here now!", she said spotting me.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran over to see her.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT THOSE IDIOTS HAVE GONE AND DONE!"

"What now?"

"THEY HAVE GON AND BRAIDED FLAME'S MANE AND TAIL WITH PINK RIBBONS!"

Ella burst out laughing, trying her hardest to stifle it when I started glaring at her.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Nothing." She replied.

"What did you want anyway?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spar?"

"yeah whatever." I agreed.

We had just reached the sword fighting area when the gong sounded.

"Damn, lets go for dinner."

* * *

"Welcome to the reaping of camp Kukulcan, Boys first"

"Orion Karamuri son of Izanagi!"

There was a load of cheering and applause, Orion Karamuri, I hated the guy, he thought he was so amazing, just because his father was Izanagi. What an idiot.

"Now for the girls."

"Ella Wright." What, no, not Ella, I saw red again, balls of fire burned once more.

"I volunteer!"


End file.
